stories_on_the_railsfandomcom-20200213-history
Henry
Henry is a big green tender engine who works on the Vicarstown part of the main line. Biography During one winter, he was tasked with working with Spencer to deliver trucks to Vicarstown. But Spencer teased him by making him think there was an abominable snowman on Sodor. After they had delivered their trucks, they both saw a strange white figure stumbling around on the tracks in front of them. Thinking it was the abominable snowman, Spencer tried to run away, but his valves burst, so Henry stood his ground and tried to make the snowman go away. Luckily, it was only the Fat Controller who ended up running into trouble in the heavy snow. One night, he saw Sailor John and Skiff rolling along the line and was very scared, thinking Skiff was a ghost ship. Later, Henry had to pull the express for Gordon while he was having his firebox cleaned in the morning. He was initially hesitant but enjoyed himself, especially after the passengers stated he was much friendlier than Gordon. Later, Henry was having a repaint at the Steamworks when Kevin gave him glow in the dark paint, causing his friends to think they had seen a ghost train. The Fat Controller realised that Henry had the wrong paint and told him to return to the Steamworks for some proper green paint, while praising Henry for being the only engine working as all the others were too scared to come out of the shed. Henry would later go to The Mainland and be a part of The Great Railway Show, competing in the Strongest Engine Race. After the race, he met up with the other engines and informed them that he came in fifth. Philip congratulated him, only for Henry to reveal that there were only five engines. About a year later, Henry was due to go back to the Mainland with a goods train. However, a faulty signal caused him to crash into the back of Hiro's train. After being rescued by the Breakdown Train, the Fat Controller arranged James to take his train while Henry is being repaired. However, Thomas ended up taking the train before James could. When everything was normal, Henry was fully repaired and returned to the sheds, than he asked, "What did I miss?" He was at Vicarstown one night, when Connor and Hugo were racing. A few days after, he was tasked by pulling honey, which failed misrably, causing everyone to call him "Honey Henry". Personality Henry is generally well-behaved and friendly, but is sometimes arrogant. Henry is at heart, a very hard worker, but his frequent bouts of illness hinder his work. His illnesses almost always have something to do with his boiler. He also loves nature, which is what calms him down. Despite his arrogance, Henry is the most likely out of the trio to be respectful to smaller engines. He does not frequently antagonize his fellow engines, and usually shows remorse for his actions when he does Apperances Caitlin's Sad Day Honey Henry Trivia Henry has been shown sleeping at both Tidmouth and Vicarstown Sheds. Category:Characters